Everyday Life
by Sunset-Fireflies
Summary: A series of oneshots about two insane friends that live in New Bark. Some don't have Pokemon in them, but a majority do. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Emily crept through the furniture, her barefooted feet making close to no noise. A grey laptop was tucked under one arm, while the other held a black power cord that was plug into the laptop. "Plug, plug, plug." She muttered under her breath. She checked under the couch, then turned to move on but stopped when she face a pair of jean clad legs. Her eye traveled upward and found herself looking at her friend, Bea.

"Hey. What'ca doing?" Emily held up the power cord and simply said,

"Plug." Bea nodded in understanding and looked around the room. The walls where painted a light brown color that could be described as a 'coffee' color. A medium sized T.V. stood on top of a dark brown cabinet, about 3 feet in height, which leaned against the wall across from them. Across from it was a brown, plushy couch, with multi-colored pillows. Ivory curtains shielded the two windows that were embedded in the wall next to it from view. All in all, in was plain, but homey. And had about 4 different plugs located in it.

"Why don't you use one of those plugs?" Bea asked, pointing to the currently empty plug under the window.

"Not right one."

"Ohhhhh." Bea nodded in understanding. "You're looking for _that_ one. Okay."

Five minutes later, Emily collapsed onto the couch and wailed, "It's GONE!" Bea patted her shoulder.

"There, there. It'll turn up." Emily turned her watery eyes up to her.

"You think so?" Bea nodded and Emily immediately brightened.

"Yay! Now let's get some ice cream!"


	2. Chapter 2

"BEA!" Said person swung down, her knees locked on the tree branch, allowing her to hang.

"Hey, Emily." She greeted. Emily eagerly shoved a Pokeball in her face.

"Look what I got!"

"It's a Pokeball." Emily grin an insane grin, hoping from foot to foot.

"Not just any Pokeball. It has a Pokemon in it." Bea gasped and, in her brief moment of shock, fell from the tree. Emily quickly helped her up and once again, shoved the item in her face. "My parents gave it to me. It has a Pokemon in it!"

"What kind?" Emily shrugged.

"Not sure. I waited until I could show you, so I have no idea."

"Well, then let's see it!" Both grinning madly, Emily pushed the release button on the Pokeball. In a bright flash, a Pokemon appeared. It (neither of them knew the gender yet) stood proudly on its hind legs, white fur covering most of its body. Branded on its chest and left ear was a bolt shaped patch of red fur. Two sharp claws extended out of its red paws. Emily took a sharp intake of breath.

"Bea, it's a Zangoose! Omgomgomgomg-" Bea placed an ineffective calming hand on her shoulder.

"Now, let's not get to excited." There was a brief moment of silence, and then both girls busted out in maniacal laughter. The Zangoose sighed and braced himself for the up coming insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Third chapter! Sorry their kinda short. Any, just to let you know, italics is Poke speak so you know what their saying but no one else does. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would come up with better names for the new Unova Pokemon, 'cause their names are a little weird. **

After 5 whole minutes of screaming and squealing, the two finally managed to came down – somewhat. Getting a new Pokemon, after all, was very exciting. And all the while, Zangoose wondered what sort of trouble awaited him with these two.

"So whacha ya going to name him?" Bea asked as her friend happily hugged her new Pokemon.

"I dunno. Zane, maybe? Do you like that name?" The Zangoose mulled it over, tapping his non-existent chin, before nodding.

"Well, then, Zane it is." There was a brief moment of silence both girls staring at Zane. The Zangoose shifted uncomfortably.

"_What_?"

Emily leaned in, smiling a wide smile.

"We're going to have so much fun together!"

"_I have an odd sense of foreboding." _Emily beamed again. Grabbing Zane by the arm, she and Bea dragged him in the direction to the small mall located in New Bark, the busiest and best place to cause chaos.

**Review please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokemon. *sigh* Too bad for me. Enjoy. **

_Jigggg-aa-lyyyyy-puffffff, jig-a-lyyyyy-ieeee-puff. _

Emily glared tiredly at the person across form her. "I'm winning this." Bea returned the glare, also tiredly, and responded.

"No, I'm-" She yawned "-winning this." Emily also yawned, cutting off her glare. Blinking her eyes in attempt to ward off sleep, Emily slumped onto the table, her chair leaning hazardously. Her eyes drooped down, nearly closing. Bea folded her arms on the table and rested her chin into them one eye half open, one closed.

_Jigggg-aa-lyyyyy-puffffff, jig-a-lyyyyy-ieeee-puff. _

"I am win-"Emily cut off as her eyes slid shut and she began snoring softly. At the time, Bea nodded off, her head nestling into her make-shift pillow. The Jigglypuff Lullaby continued on the radio. Moments passed and Bea's older brother walked in, playing a DS. Glancing up briefly to take in the sleeping forms of Emily and Bea, he leaned forward and switched off the radio. Then, he walked off, not even bothered by the oddity of the situation. After all, living with those two he had gotten quite used to it.

**Right now, I don't think Bea's brother will have a name in this. Ah well. If he needs one I'll add it.**

**Review please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Pokemon. Also, for those of you who don't know, there is about ****1/8192 chance in finding a shiny.**

Bea checked her watch and frowned. "She should be here by now…"She looked back up and grinned as the bus rolled up to the bus stop. The double doors swung open and Emily stepped off, with wide eyes and an even wider smile. The bus then sped off, a little faster than usual. Bea watched it go and turned back to her friend, observing her frozen expression. "I'm guessing you found one?" Emily nodded and held up and green and white Pokeball. Bea gave a cross between a sigh and a chuckle and patted her friend's shoulder. "Only you would search for a shiny Pokemon for a week."

"But it's well worth it!" Emily protested. "Shinnies are awesome!"

"I know Emily, I know. So which Pokemon did you get?" Emily beamed again and quickly released the Pokemon. In a flash of light, a Pokemon with a green, round body, little feet and leaves coming out of its head/body. Bea raised an eyebrow.

"An Oddish?"

"Yep!"

"But I thought Vileplume's creep you out."

"They do." Emily paused to scoop the Weed Pokemon up. "But this Oddish wants to evolve into a Bellossom. Isn't that right Dusk?" The Oddish-Dusk-grinned and wiggled happily. Emily also grinned. "See?" Bea shook her head with a smile and led Emily back to the town saying,

"Let's get you reacquainted with normal chaos."

**Wish I had her endurance. Review please? **


End file.
